Amor
by sorachibbi
Summary: This is my story with characters BASED off of yugioh gx. I don't own yugioh gx characters, but the characters in the strory are mine!


**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION FOR YUGIOH! I know the charaters' names aren't the same here, but I hope you don't mind. At the begining of each chapter, I'll post which yugioh gx character is which character for my story.**

**Also, If I don't get feedback, I will not be posting anymore, so if you like it, review please!**

**The characters mentioned in this story:**

**Aquel-He is Bastion/ Daichi.**

**Clydd-He is Jaden/ Juudai.**

"Alright, almost there, so now add two drops of chemical fourteen to the mixture, and if my hypothesis is correct, it should glow of a bright orange." The scientist said to himself, a slight British accent showing through. He Knew if his experiment was a successful that fire-lit lanterns would no linger by needed.

_Two more steps... just two more steps then my breakthrough. Two more steps, then you'll finally be accepted by the rest of the village._

Drip, drip. In the mixture fill two drops of the blueish liquid. The whole room glows of a fully mature pumpkin. He smiled in content. "It worked! Now, all I need is a pinch of thyme!"

He pulled out the tray of thyme leaves- chopped and dried. He scooped a handful into his left hand and told himself, "It's time to shine, thyme. Please let this work!"

Just as he was to put a small amount into the concoction, just as he was to finish his experiment, the door of his laboratory was pounded on. _ Bam, bam, bam._

The scientist, startled by the "knock," jumped practically a foot in the air. Instead of sprinkling in the handful of thyme, a whole handful of thyme plopped in the glowing substance. It began to bubble then spill over.

_Oh, no. This can't be good..._

A large cloud of smoke arose from the building, and everyone in the village knew who it was- that crazy "scientist."

"Aquel! I'm so sorry! Did I scare you?" said the boy at the door. He ran in to seek his friend's safety, his brunette hair bouncing behind him. He began to to wave the smoke out of the way as he heard his friend cough.

"Yes, you did, Clydd. Would you please tell me what you needed?" Aquel's voice was heard through the smoke as it drifted slightly to the left and closer.

"Ha, I just wanted to see if you were done! I musta dropped in at the wrong time." Clydd laughed a little as he carelessly walked toward his companion, bumping into several items like tables, storage racks, and many other things placed in the lab. "I was just sooooo bored, and you've been locked up in here sooooo long... so I came to visit you!"

"Well, I was almost done, and if you are sooooo bored," the British, black-haired boy said as he and his friend met together, "then get a girlfriend." He smiled playfully as his friend's face became flushed.

"I will then!" Clydd retorted back playfully even though his face resembled the sun set's rays of pink. "But first..." his face went serious again, "we need to get you to a healer to get you checked out. You're probably hurt."

Aquel grunted, "Clydd, I'm fine. There is not a need to take me to a medic."

"Why? Is it because you don't want to be treated by the apprentice? I mean he is cute. You don't want to go because he's so cute that he'll make you blush every time he touches you!"

"No, I just... don't want to bother him?" the scientist's voice squeaked into a question at the end.

"Ha! You are soooooo lying! I can read you like you can open a book!" Clydd smirked. "You're too scared to talk to him!"

Aquel rolled his eyes. "I could work up the courage to speak to him before you could find a girl and get her to kiss you!"

"You're on! What do I get when I win?"

"If you win. I don't know! What would you want, Clydd?!"

Clydd sighed. "If I win, I get a favor!" the brunette exclaimed. "And I guess if you win, you'll be owed a favor?"

"On the mark! So let us head for the medical tents so that I can win the bet!" Aquel told his friend. "So, what am I required to say to him?"

"Ask for his name and have a little conversation, I guess. But we can't go unless you're hurt, so are you?"

The smoke in the room by now had cleared as Clydd circled Aquel, examening him. There was bleeding on his left wrist, along with a few shards fo the glass from the explotion.

"Good... or probably bad news! You are in condition to see a doctor!" Clydd smiled and pulled at his friend's hair.

**Please review! Thanks! **


End file.
